


All Shiny And New

by shadowhive



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Het, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, suddenly a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley never expected to wake up as girl, but at least he doesn't have to go through this new experience alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Shiny And New

**Author's Note:**

> Andy's pov

I looked up from where I was seated with CC in the back of our tour bus. I glanced at him, to confirm that I'd not imagined hearing a shriek from the bunks. His expression told me all I needed, that he'd heard it too. There was only one person it could be, since Jinxx and Jake had gone off exploring, and that meant it was Ashley. Though it didn't really... sound like him. The pair of us stood, curious, heading back down towards the bunks.

"Ash dude, you ok?" CC asked, from beside me, his eyes on Ashley's bunk.

"Not really." His voice sounded different, higher. Maybe it was because of whatever it was that had troubled him.

"We can help." I spoke up, CC nodding beside me despite Ashley not bing able to see. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is."

I herd him snorted behind the curtain. "You think?" He pulled back the fabric seperating us and we both gasped at the sight before us. Ashley was laying on his sheets, completely naked. That wasn't surprising, we knew he slept nude often. What was surprising was that there was now a pair of breasts on his chest.

"Holy shit..." CC whispered from beside me and I just found myself nodding, my eyes wide. How the fuck did he have tits?

"That's not all." He rolled onto his side facing us, giving us a better view of his new, perfect tits. But then my eyes darted down between his legs and I realised that wasn't the only thing that had changed about him. His cock and balls were gone. In their place was a cunt, that looked just like a girl's with soft, wet folds. I swallowed, taking in the sight of him disbelieving what I was seeing.

"Fucking hell." CC muttered from beside me, voice soft. "Dude, you're a chick."

"Well duh." Ashley gestured at his body, as if we hadn't been staring since he'd turned to face us. "That's the fucking problem!"

I swallowed, returning my gaze to his face as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of his bunk. "Er... do you know how this happened?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, but shook his head. "No. I just woke up, reached down and bam! Instead of my dick I found... this." More gesturing, this time between his legs and I found myself looking again. "What am I going to do?!"

"Do what anyone'd do if they woke up as the opposite sex. Jerk off, get fucked, play with your tits." CC spoke up from beside me, and we both turned to look at him. "What? It's the first thing we think of when we talk about it. So why not do it?"

Ashley's expression briefly flicked to curiosity, then switched to a glare. "And what then huh? We have a gig tonight. How the fuck can I hide these? I mean we're in fucking Australia of all places, it's not as if I can wear layers."

"We'll sort something out." CC replied quickly and I had the distinct impression he was thinking with his dick. Couldn't say I blamed him though really, I was thinking the same. Ashley did make a smoking chick, not that he wasn't hot already of course. "How about you stop worrying about it and start enjoying it." He reached over, running his fingers over Ashley's breast the contact making him purr. "Let us take care of you." As he said those words he traced his fingers lower, across his outlaw tattoo, resting them just above his crotch. His gaze met Ashley's and when he recieved a nod, his fingers darted lower, his tips brushing over Ashley's pussy. CC glanced at me as his fingers sank into him, a groan leaving Ashleys lips as he did so. He leaned in close, purring softly as he whispered in his ear. "Do you want it?"

Ashley nodded, hips rocking up into his touch. "Y... yes."

I smiled, leaning in and capturing his lips with my own. I'd kissed him before, but this felt different, though I couldn't quite place why. I felt CC shift, kissing down his neck, his fingers moving slow between his legs. My hands were on his breasts, cupping them and stroking his skin gently. Fuck, he was so hot. Or should that be she now? Best not to think on it too much.

When our lips seperated I realised how overdressed we were in comparison to him and how this wasn't going to work here. "Come on, let's get in the back." Ashley nodded in agreement, standing up from his bunk, CC's fingers slipping out of him. I bit back a groan as I watched him suck Ash's juices from his fingers. Fuck, I'd have to taste him while he was like this. I led them through to the lounge area. My fingers moved between my legs, squeezing my bulge through my tight pants.

Once we were in there, I undid my flies, pushing my pants down my slim legs. Off to my left, I saw CC was doing the exact same thing. It made me glad we didn't wear much on the bus. "Now Ash, who do you want where?" He asked, purring as he pressed his bare body against Ashley's back, his hands roaming over his skin. "Or shall we decide?"

Ashley shivered from his touch, eyes on me. "I want Andy in my pussy." I let out a small groan, watching as he rocked back against our drummer. "And CC up my ass." There was a groan from CC and he nodded, kissing his shoulder, his fingers trailing lower. A gasp and I watched as Ash got fingered again, two of CC's fingers sliding in and out. My dick twitched appreciatively at the sight and I stepped closer to them, eager to get inside him.

CC smiled, a dirty smile as he removed his fingers from Ashley's new pussy. They were wetter than before, glistening with his juices. I groaned softly, wanting to taste but he had other plans. He moved, his fingers shifting to sink into his ass causing Ash to moan, his eyes lidding.

I reached for him, running my fingers over his breasts once more, though this time I wasn't going to linger on them. Instead I traced them down, over the outlaw tattoo on her belly, towards his new opening. With one hand I stroked him, grasping my dick with the other. "Ready?" I whispered, looking into his lust clouded eyes. A moan and a nod served as confirmation, so I gently held him open and pressed inside. Another moan left his lips, his head tipping back against CC and, fuck, his pussy felt so real, so like a girl's. It was so hot, wet and tight. I groaned, rolling my hips against him, starting to fuck him steadily. Ash's hands gripped my sides, holding tight as I moved. When I was fully inside him I could feel CC's fingers as he fingered his ass, opening Ash up.

"Hey Andy, stay still a sec." I nodded, holding Ash and stilling inside him, his breasts pressed against me. I felt the fingers retreat from him, a groan leaving his lips. CC shifted and I watched him press forward, his cock sinking into Ashley's ass. The three of us moaned, Ashley shuddering between our bodies. I remained still so he could get used to being filled, though it was hard with his new pussy twitching around my dick. "Fuck Ash, how's it feel to have both holes filled?"

"It'd be better if you started moving!" Ash growled between us, circling his hips. At that we began to move steadily, both of us holding him. We found a rhythm after a few moments. When one of us was pressing inside our bassist, the other would be pulling out. The result was a room filled with low groans and the sounds of skin against skin. My lips found Ashley's again and I slipped my tongue inside, lapping at his as I felt CC's hair brush against me, his lips latched on Ashley's neck. Fuck.

"Harder." Ashley whispered between us, voice breathy and desperate. We were only too happy to oblige, our hips moving faster against him.

"Fuck Ashley, your new cunt feels amazing." I groaned the words out as I slammed into his wet heat.

"Mm." CC purred from behind him, his fingers trailing down his stomach. "Hope it stays long enough for me to have a turn." His words made Ashley twitched around me, the pair of us moaning. Ashley gasped as CC's thumb brushed over his clit, his pad circling against the sensitive flesh. "Cum for us Ashley. Soak Andy's dick with your cum."

Ashley shuddered between us, crying out, his head tipping back against CC's shoulder. His pussy twitching more around me and I knew CC's words and thumb had tipped him over. My eyes lidded at the feeling and I followed him over, shooting into his wet heat with a groan of his name. Fuck that was amazing.

I panted, just holding him close as we recovered. Behind him, CC eased out and I assumed he'd came when we did. "Mmm so good Ashley." He kissed the back of his neck, shifting to kiss down Ashley's back. He sank down to his knees and, well, I couldn't see exactly but I could hear.

I slipped out of Ashley, kissing a trail down over his breasts, flicking my tongue over his outlaw tattoo. He groaned from above me as I flicked my tongue over his clit "Fuck Andy, CC..." I smiled, holding his thighs, my thumbs gently opening him up. I swiped my tongue down his pussy, my eyes lidding as I lapped up the mixture of my cum and his juices. His hands threaded through my hair, holding me close as I twisted my tongue in him. Fuck, he tasted so good. His hips rolled against my face and he gripped me tighter. A moan left his lips and I felt him cum again, his body squirming as I lapped him up.

As I pulled back, CC stood, helping Ash sit down. "So, feel better about your predicament?" He asked as I stood, lighting myself a cigarette.

"Oh yeah." Ashley replied, voice breathless. "Just... these." He gestured at his breasts again, making CC chuckle.

"Don't worry, we'll find something." He kissed his neck, before standing and wandering off to do just that.


	2. Triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part's in Ashley's pov

I slipped a hand down between my legs, as I did every morning, especially now. Alas, my dick was still absent, my fingertips meeting my soft wet folds. I sighed softly.

It was now three weeks since I woke up as a girl and I'd yet to turn back. Hell, I'd still no idea how or why his had happened. Wish I did, it sure would benefit a lot of people. With no way of knowing how his happened a solution seemed unlikely. I sighed softly to myself at that prospect. At least I was home now, in familiar surroundings.

And I had Andy and CC too which was a comfort. They were the only ones that knew I'd changed, since we managed to hide it. I took all my self control not to take my top off at the gigs like I usually did. My breasts surely would've caused quite the stir amongst the crowd and it'd have become general knowledge by the end of the set. Thankfully, it seemed my breasts had gone unnoticed by the fans, for now anyway.

Jinxx and Jake though, they'd been a little harder to hide it from but I think I pulled it off. After all, I spent a lot of time offstage with CC anyway, so that wasn't too suspicious. If they suspected anything was different they hadn't say anything.

I sighed again, lightly running my fingers along my crotch. I considered fingering myself, but decided not to. That decision was mostly based on the guys, who were still here either side of me. I squirmed a little, wanting them inside me again when they woke. Both of them.

I glanced over at them both, looking first at CC, then Andy. Both were stirring, close to waking. I licked my lips, shifting beneath the covers. I looked between both of their crotches, licking my lips. Both of them had morning wood which made me smirk. They both had such beautiful cocks. I leaned in to Andy, my lips parting to take his head between them. Above me, he shifted, a groan leaving his lips.

"Mmm Ash..." I heard him mumble, his fingers shifting to my hair. Smiling around him, I suckled on his cock, bobbing up and down on his length. My hands found his thighs, stroking his soft, pale skin as I sucked him. "So fucking good."

Beside him, I heard CC stir, my gaze flicking over to him. "Mmm... what'm I missing?" I smiled around Andy's length, slipping off it with a soft pop. I leaned over, taking CC's cock between my lips. "Oh fuck..."

I purred, starting to suckle him like I had with Andy only moments before. Not wanting to neglect him I reached over, taking his slick dick in hand and stroking him. "So good Ash..." I heard Christian moan from above. "So fucking good with that mouth." I ran my tongue along his underside, starting to bob on him in earnest.

I heard shifting from above, and the next thing I knew Andy pushed the covers off us. "Much better." He smirked, licking his lips, his hot gaze on me. "Look so good with a dick down your throat." I smiled, meeting his gaze with mine as I took CC down to the base, staying there for a good few moments. As I slid back along his dick, I noticed Andy leaning in, whispering something to CC. Whatever it was made the drummer moan and nod, and I wished I could have heard what he said. I just kept on sucking, bobbing up and down on his shaft steadily.

I only stopped when Andy fisted his fingers in my hair, pulling me up off CC's dick, much to my disappointment. "Don't worry, you'll get it back between those pretty lips soon." He smirked, licking his lips as he looked me up and down. "Now, lay on CC, like you're 69ing."

I squirmed at his words, then did as he said, moving on the bed until I was in the position he wanted. It wasn't an unfamiliar position for me, though it still felt strange to feel breath on my cunt. I leaned in to Christian's cock, running my tongue along his shaft. He groaned and I felt his hands grip my ass, pulling me too his face and, fuck, his tongue was amazing. I'd known how good he was with it before this, when he gave me head and ate my ass out. I gasped as his tongue twisted inside me, lapping at my wetness. In return I parted my lips, taking his length between them, suckling him.

I shivered slightly as I felt Andy's touch on my back, CC's mouthwork almost making me forget our singer was there. He traced his fingers over my back, between my star tattoos. "Mmmm you look so fucking good." He purred in that deep voice of his, his touch moving further down my back. I squirmed a little as I bobbed on CC's dick, wondering what Andy was going to do. He wasn't much of a spectator, that we'd learned long ago, so it was only a matter of time before he became an active participant.

Beneath me, Christian's hands shifting to my thighs. His fingers gently opened me up, his tongue twisting deeper inside me. I moaned, though the sound was muffled by his dick. My eyes lidded and I did my best to keep sucking on him.

Andy made his move, holding onto my sides, his dick rubbing against my ass. For a moment I thought he was going to fuck it, especially when his cock slipped between my cheeks. His head brushed against my opening briefly before moving lower. CC pushed my body up, still holding me open and that's when I knew. Andy pushed his length into me, easily filling me completely. A hand, Andy's, held my head down on CC's dick, so all the sounds I made vibrated through the drummer. "That's it..." He purred, starting to move, his slim  
hips pulling back before thrusting his cock back inside me. "Ugh fuck..."

Christian's tongue was back to work, only not just on me now. He circled my clit, lapped at my cunt and then I assumed licked along Andy's dick, maybe balls too for all I knew. All I knew was it made Andy groan. He alternated between the pair of us, his tongue twisting and lapping and darting alongside Andy's thrusting dick.

It all became a blur of pleasure, my body trembling as each of them worked their magic. My dick sucking may have become sloppy, but that didn't seem to bother CC in the slightest, his cock leaking in my mouth.

It was no surprise really that the first of our trinity to cum, my whole body shaking as I soaked Andy's cock, no doubt wetting Christian's face as well in the process. "Ugh taste so good Ash..." Our drummer purred and fuck, I probably got even got wetter just from those simple words. I tried to return his efforts on his shaft, but I just got sloppier around him.

Thankfully it was enough as soon the taste of him filled my mouth and I was swallowing his load, content. Andy pulled out of me at the same time, though I was unsure if he'd came yet. All I knew was back to licking me out, which I assume meant he had came inside me. "Fuck, that was so hot."

"Mmm..." I purred, breathless as I slipped off CC's cock, rolling off him to land on a heap on the bed. Andy chuckled, laying down on the other side of me, licking along my neck. "CC, your mouth is fucking magic..."

He grinned, kissing me so I could taste myself and Andy on his lips. It was breathless and quick, but enough. "Mmm so is yours Outlaw."

I grinned, settling between them, content.


End file.
